In the home environment it is desirable to be able to selectively mount appliances under cabinets or shelves. It has become commonplace, for example, to mount kitchen appliances such as can openers and microwave ovens under kitchen cupboards so as to leave counter space free for other uses. With the decreasing size and hence increasing portability of television receivers, it is becoming increasingly common to move a single portable television between many rooms. Accordingly it would be convenient, for example in the kitchen, to be able to mount a television under a cupboard so that it is supported for viewing without requiring the use of counter space.
When suspending television receivers under upper supports such as cupboards, however, a problem exists as to how to accommodate the required antenna. A portable television typically includes a generally upwardly extending, telescopic "rabbit ear" antenna fixed to the top or back of its cabinet. When such a television is suspended under an upper support, its antenna is virtually useless because it cannot be fully extended or adjusted for acceptable reception. Further, the antenna may interfere with a secure mounting of the television cabinet beneath the upper support.